Talk:Valkyr (Warframe)/@comment-66.249.80.134-20131201070740/@comment-24231130-20131201133133
My (eventual) plan for Valkyr (level 30 supercharged, 2-3 forma): Either Steel Charge, Energy Siphon, or Rejuvenation for the Aura slot (+14 points) (I'm still not sure if Steel Charge affects Hysteria... Either way I think I'd like Rejuvenation the most, but I'd also like to save a forma) Warcry max rank on a scratch slot (-4 points) Hysteria max rank on a scratch slot (-7 points) Blind Rage max rank on a V slot (-8 points) Focus max rank on a V slot (-6 points) Fleeting Expertise max rank on an empty slot (-11 points) Rush or Vitality or random bar mod max rank on an empty slot (-11/12/x points) Narrow Minded max rank on D slot (repolarize one of the scratch slots) (-8 points) Equilibrium or Rush or random bar mod max rank on a bar slot, (repolarize one of the scratch slots) (-7/6/x points) -------- Not the best build, but running around slashing things 10 times a second for 1.2k damage a slice (with a 50% chance for 2x crit) sounds like fun. With this build I maximize power strength, get a tiny chunk of power efficiency, and a decent chunk of power duration... Essentially, try to keep Hysteria up at all times since the claws are so coo- erm, I mean the invincibility will keep you alive. Warcry massively buffs DPS, and beefs you (and to a lesser extent, teammates) up a bit should you find yourself falling out of Hysteria wihtout enough energy to recast (almost impossible in Defense since so much shit drops, but you have to keep track of your ability time in almost every other mission type... then again, Defense/Survival are the only modes where enemies will get strong enough to seriously hurt you if you drop Hysteria for a few seconds). I'd almost say Rush is mandatory, since enemies can down you in a single shot in later levels, you need to do what you need to do as fast as possible, be it clearing a group before Hysteria runs out or getting to safety since Hysteria's about to run out with 40 enemies still withing 10 feet of you. Also it's ANNOYING AS FUCK when Grineer/Corpus outrun you while you're swinging. Still, you're free to pick any other mod to replace it, preferably a bar mod, and you'll see why in a bit. Due to Valkyr's lack of healing, I pick Equilibrium over Vitality since energy orbs (quite abundant during Defense/Survival) help keep me alive, also the occasional health orb will refill some energy. Oh, and Carrier is probably the best sentinel to have in this case since you'll be too busy beating the shit out of enemies to go for consumables (but sadly, the game would eventually reach the point where a single bullet would instantly vaporize your faithful companion, so meh). However, if I knew a Trinity or Nekros was gonna be in my party, I'd probably switch Equilibrium for Rush and put Vitality where Rush used to be, so I'd have a greater health pool and would considerably increase the time before enemies start to OHKO me. If you decide to go with Vitality, consider Rejuvenation as your Aura since that would be your only "reliable" healing without the help of teammates. Otherwise you can leave Steel Charge if you don't want to waste a forma, or you can go for Energy Siphon, since that would give you like 15 energy during the use of Hysteria; combine that with the 5% energy efficiency, and you only need to find 3 energy orbs between Hysteria casts as opposed to four. Keep in mind that I haven't even finished leveling Valkyr yet, nor do I have any of those mods at max rank (sometimes I like to keep the numbers even... my Focus/Rush have been level 4 for months lol) so I can't test this, but Valkyr has been fun as hell so far, and with all the whiners on the forums they'll probably be buffing her soon, so I'm probably going to drop a few formas on Valkyr when I get the chance. And before you ask, I had nothing better to do I have no idea why I wrote that wall of text here. x_x